


Knew You Not Pompey?

by orphan_account



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: David Bryan is my hero, Deep Emotions, Deliberate Bad Fanart, Deliberate Badfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I am shot through the Heart as I lay there alone In the Dark through the Heart it's all part of the Game that we call Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knew You Not Pompey?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elephunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephunk/gifts).



> I wrote this Stroy for I am a huge Fan of this Book called 50 Shades Of Gray! I love it very much and I hope that you who I gift this Story too will also love this Story very much. It is about a Topic very dear and near to my Heart and I hope I could find the Words inside me to predicate all that I wanted to predicate. The title is from a Book also very dear to my Heart and I felt it perfectly encapsulaed everything I wanted to express with this Work of Fiction and hopefully so much more! 
> 
> The Art is from the two most touching and moving scenes in the Fic. DO NOT LOOK AT THE ART BEFORE READING YOU WILL BE SPOILEDD!!!! YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOILED!!!!
> 
> I also wrote this story using German Rules for Capitalization because English People don't do that right.

It is a dark and stormy Night as I wake up in my Bed. I know that the Night is dark and stormy for it is always a dark and stormy Night since HE went and left me! All here alone, on my own and already I can feel myself thinking about starting to cry but no, I must not says too my inner Godess, who is dancing the Tarrantella while cooking Spagetthi and trying to recreate Michelango's Daniel.

  
But the Pain, the Pain it is too much. I sit up and I reach out for the Picture of HIM. HIM that I always carry close to my Heart, every Day and every Night in which I can not hold back those Tears, that glitter silver in the Moonlight on those Nights when the Moon is not shining and the world is piceous as burnt black Silk. Piceous as my Soul! Since HE went and left me! All here alone.

I lie back in the Bed and I hug HIS Picture close to me. Close to my Heart! My Heart which burnt with Pain and with Sadness and with Despair! Suddenly a Song came to me and I could not hold back the Emotions so I started to sing it as loud as I could! It was the alternative Version of You Tore My Heart Out from The Toxic Avenger Musical sang by David Bryan only now it was I who was singing it.

I sang:

You tore my Heart out   
My human Heart out  
You ripped it from the Bone  
You left a Hole there  
A burning Hole there  
An Ache I've never known

I've torn some Arms off  
I've torn some Heads off  
I've behaved quite violently  
But that Despair now  
Cannot compare now  
To what you've done to me  
You, you tore my Heart out

I thought you could see  
The simple Person in me  
I thought you saw the Truth within  
It's me against the World  
And it looks like the World is gonna win

And so I end here  
As I began here  
A Soul whose hard to love  
It's kind of funny  
But for a Moment  
I was the Man you dreamed of

Now that Dream has died  
So how can I stay?  
I guess I'll have to save the World some other day  
I wish you well now  
I understand now  
You did what you had to 

But you tore my Heart out  
My human Heart out  
And that's the worst Thing you could do  
That's the worst Thing you could do

HE would have played the Piano for me, if HE had been here and my Voice was so beautiful and emotional that I could not hold back a single Tear of utter and endless and deep and complete Despair and Desperation And Chagrin from rolling down my Check as my beautiful Voice stopped singing the Song that showed how I felt about HIM.

In the Reflection of the Tear I could see myself. My plain brown Hair was gone, instead it was now black with pink Highlights and reached down to my Feet. My thin and slim Waist and perfectly proportioned Bussoms were inside a Black Tank Top only not it was a sexy Tank Top and there was a Picture of David Bryan on it who was my Hero. I was not wearing Pants.

As I looked at the Tear I thought that I could cry forever and all the Time, all because of HIM and what HE had done, HE who had left me. But no, I thought, I can not, I must not cry anymore! For as sad as my Heart and my Soul may be at this very moment there was suasion in me which was cauterizing in my visceras that I would not have to cry anymore no matter what HE had done!

So I stand up and I think to myself: I will now go and fullfill the Dream that I've always been dreaming of! My inner Godness thought, Holy cow are you....?! and I thought: Yes, I will join the Clown College and become the world most famous Clown or my Name will not longer be Anastasia Steel! And for now I shall only be know as Harley Pennywise Bryan!

Through the coming Years I learn the masterful and mysterious Art of the Clowns, I fall in Love with a Person of such Beauty and Grace and I live through Adventures So suspensful and exciting they still make me shiver to this very Day. I saved on several occasions the entire world with nothing but my pure heart, my true love and my overly big Clown-Shoes and naturally with the power of Laughter which only a true Clown can inspire!

But it is now five Years later during which I have grown and become the Woman and the Clown I was always meant to be when see HIM again.

„Oh Ana!“ ejaculated Christian as HE saw me, standing there in the middle of the Circus Tent. I was wearing a Giant Shirt with a Fake Flower spirting Water and shoes as long as my legs. My Hair was curly and a deep-red, as red as my Nose. I was not wearing pants.

„Oh Ana, my love, I regret it, I regret all of it, oh please, won't you come back to me and leave behind your Life of Clownery for I love you so much oh my dear Ana!“ Christian quethed but I could not hear HIM over the Laughter of the Crowd, Laughter that I had made happening for I was a Clown now and I lived for the Laughter and not for the Tears that HE had brought me. It was no longer Anastasia Stell that HE was seeing but rather Harley Pennywise Bryan, the greatest Clown of all Times!

And so I turned away from HIM. Away from the Tears, towards the Laughter and I realized that HE had become just a he for me now.

And softly I begin to sing to myself a song that showed what I felt this very Moment.

I sing Barbra Streisand's Send In The Clowns and I sounded like this

Isn't it rich,   
Aren't we a Pair   
Me here at last on the Ground,   
You in mid-air   
Send in the Clowns   
Isn't it Bliss,   
Don't you approve  
One who keeps tearing around,   
One who can't move   
Where are the Clowns?   
Send in the Clowns 

Just when I stopped opening Doors   
Finally knowing the one that I wanted was yours   
Making my Entrance again with my usual Flair   
Sure of my Lines - no one is there 

Don't you love Farce,   
My Fault I fear   
I thought that you'd want what I want,   
Sorry my Dear   
But where are the Clowns   
There ought to be Clowns  
Quick send in the Clowns

What a Surprise,   
Who could foresee?  
I've come to feel about you what you felt about me  
Why only now when I see that you've drifted away  
What a Surprise, what a Cliché

Isn't it rich, isn't it queer   
Losing my Timing this late in my Career   
And where are the Clowns   
Quick send in the Clowns   
Don't bother they're here.

********************************THE END***************************************

[ ](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=34q1n4g)


End file.
